


can't help

by itisjosh



Series: onlypain [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Best Friends, Crying, Fireworks, Gen, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, The Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "I thought you said he wouldn't hurt me?"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: onlypain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027711
Comments: 56
Kudos: 446





	can't help

"Techno. Get up here. You know what happens to _traitors_ , don't you, Tubbo?" Schlatt's voice booms out across the grounds of L'manberg. How the hell did he find out? How did he find out, what happened? 

"It's okay," Wilbur whispers, keeping a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Techno's with us, he's on our side. He won't hurt Tubbo." 

Tommy nods, forcing himself to bite down on his tongue. He stares at his best friend, watching as his older brother points a _goddamn_ crossbow at his chest. He taps his finger against the ender pearl, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Wilbur's right, Techno wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt _Tubbo_ , of all people. Not when he doesn't even have a goddamn way to get out, not when he doesn't have a way to escape, to fight back. "I'll.." Techno looks back at the crowd, turning to look at Schlatt again. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible, Tubbo." _No, what the fu-_

"Tubbo!" Tommy screams, throwing the pearl. He pulls out his sword from his belt, stabbing Schlatt as soon as his feet touch the ground again. He shoves the "President" off of the roof, grabbing Tubbo out of the box. "Techno, you son of a bitch!" Tommy shouts, whirling around to stare at him, tears streaming down his face. "What the fuck is..what the fuck did you do!?" He grips Tubbo tighter to his chest, resting his head against his friend's shoulder. "Tu- Tubbo? Come on, big man. Y- you're strong, aren't you? You've got this, big man. Tubbo?" 

Tubbo looks up at him, his head lolling to the side, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Hey, Tommy," Tubbo smiles, closing his eyes for a second. "I- I thought he wouldn't hurt me," he murmurs, gasping. "Tommy? I- I'm..I'm dying, Tommy. I'm scared."

"It's okay," Tommy whispers, barely managing to hold back his sobs. "You're not dying. You're not, yo- you're not dying, okay? Wilbur's on his way with a- with a potion, alright, big man? It's fine, you're go- gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine" he promises, his body shaking. "Please be okay, Tubbo."

"Okay," Tubbo winces, tears falling down the side of his cheek. "I don't want to die, Tommy. I'm scared of it. I- I won't come back, will I? I'm gone forever. I'm.." he breathes in, shaking when he does. "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." 

Tommy chokes on his words, nodding as he holds his best friend as close as he can. "I know. I know, I know, big man. It's okay, it'll..it'll be fine, okay? You're not gonna die. You're not gonna die, I've got you. I promise you'll be okay," he lies through his teeth, feeling himself gasping for air. "Tubbo?"

"Yeah, Tommy?" Tubbo opens his eyes, and..they..they're losing their shine. They look so dull, so broken. "I'm kind of cold, Tommy. Do you..do you think it'll be warm?"

"Wh- what'll be warm, Tubbo?"

"The afterlife," he smiles, shifting closer to Tommy. "I..I'm tired, Tommy. I'm really tired. Do you think Spinz and Spoonz will be there?" 

Tommy nods, desperately trying to keep himself from breaking down. "Yeah, big man. They'll be there." 

"I wish you'd be there," Tubbo murmurs, gasping in pain. "I..I shouldn't have..maybe.." he breathes out, taking a shuddering breath of air back in. "You should..get away from here," Tubbo tells him. "Go somewhere else. There's nothing here anymore, is there?" He closes his eyes, and Tommy wishes he'd stop doing that. "You should..find somewhere new. Somewhere nice. A place with bees. You co- you could bring Henry, right? And I..maybe we could go together."

"We'll go together," Tommy whispers. "We'll find a place with bees, okay, Tubbo? We'll find a real nice place. Maybe we'll build a house by the ocean. We can- we can spend the night fishing, and we can..we can.."

Tubbo reaches up, wiping away a tear from the side of Tommy's face. "That sounds nice, Tommy. We can listen to Cat and Mellohi all the time," he smiles. "We'd get a jukebox, too. It'd be nice."

"It will be," Tommy agrees. "And we..we'll have a garden," he murmurs. "With wheat and carrots. And a big house, just in case an- anyone wants to come over."

"I'd like that," Tubbo heaves a sigh. "Tommy?"

"Y- yeah, Tubbo?"

"I love you."

"I.." Tommy faultors, his throat seizing up. "You're gonna be just fine. We'll build that house, okay? We're gonna build that house, and we'll get you some bees, and a garden, and a- and a.." he shakes his head. "You just gotta hold on for a bit longer, okay, Tubbo? Just a bit longer. Just for me, please. Please stay."

Tubbo murmurs something soft, something he can't quite hear. "You'll be okay." Tubbo looks up at him, his face going soft for a second. He closes his eyes a second later, letting his head loll to the side. Tommy feels his lungs empty themselves of air, feels his entire body being crushed by the weight of the fact that _Tubbo is-_

" _No_." Tommy whispers, clutching at his friend. There's so much blood. There's so much blood, and there's..there's..Tubbo isn't breathing, he's not breathing. He's gone. He's dead, he's _fucking dead_ , he's..

"Tubbo?"

There's no response. 

_Please._

Tommy pulls his best friend closer to him, burying his face in the side of Tubbo's neck. "I'm so sorry," he sobs, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm so fucking sorry, Tubbo, I shouldn't have..I shouldn't have waited, I'm so _sorry_ ," the words mean nothing, Tubbo's already gone anyways. He's already gone. He didn't say it back. "I love you," Tommy cries, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his chest, shattering in a second. "I love you so much, Tubbo. I.."

The words aren't important. 

Tubbo never got to hear them, anyways. 


End file.
